Bright hadron
Bright hadron is a video on the County Bluff YouTube channel. It was uploaded on March 26, 2018 and is 24 seconds long. Decriptions First You will be fine you will make it past April 18 just be careful read this. (caution nausea) Get to a basement when the sky turns dark blue Buy Dramamine and wait out the first impulse keep in writing your most basic memories. Watch this video only a few times. (This description will be turned to code in ten minutes.) You will be fine just get quick to a basement if anything happens and write down your basic memories I love you all. Second 0d 0a 28 43 61 75 74 69 6f 6e 20 6e 61 75 73 65 61 20 29 0d 0a 47 65 74 20 74 6f 20 61 20 62 61 73 65 6d 65 6e 74 20 77 68 65 6e 20 74 68 65 20 73 6b 79 20 74 75 72 6e 73 20 64 61 72 6b 20 62 6c 75 65 0d 0a Third 59 6f 75 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 66 69 6e 65 20 6f 6e 20 34 31 38 31 38 20 72 65 61 64 20 74 68 69 73 0d 0a . 0d 0a 28 43 61 75 74 69 6f 6e 20 6e 61 75 73 65 61 20 29 0d 0a 47 65 74 20 74 6f 20 61 20 62 61 73 65 6d 65 6e 74 20 77 68 65 6e 20 74 68 65 20 73 6b 79 20 74 75 72 6e 73 20 64 61 72 6b 20 62 6c 75 65 0d 0a 57 65 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 61 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 6f 6b 20 6f 6e 20 74 68 65 20 31 39 74 68 20 62 75 74 20 73 6f 6d 65 74 68 69 6e 67 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 68 61 70 70 65 6e 20 61 6e 64 20 69 66 20 79 6f 75 20 73 65 65 20 64 61 72 6b 20 62 6c 75 65 20 69 6e 20 74 68 65 20 73 6b 79 20 6a 75 73 74 20 67 65 74 20 69 6e 20 61 20 63 61 72 20 6f 72 20 61 20 68 6f 75 73 65 2e 20 59 6f 75 20 77 69 6c 6c 20 62 65 20 66 69 6e 65 20 Synopsis A bright light gives off a blue outer glow while rhythmic pounding is heard. Notes *A hadron is a composite particle made of quarks bound together by strong force. It is best known in its usage in the Large Hadron Collider, the world's largest and most powerful particle collider, which sparked fears of doomsday scenarios involving opening a black hole on Earth. *This video had three different descriptions which changed over time. **The first was in plaintext English. It mentions Dramamine, a name brand for anti-nausea medicine Dimenhydrinate. **The second description is in hexadecimal and translates to: "(Caution nausea ) Get to a basement when the sky turns dark blue" **The third description is also in hexadecimal and includes the second description in its second paragraph. It translates to: "You will be fine on 41818 read this (Caution nausea ) Get to a basement when the sky turns dark blue We will all be ok on the 19th but something will happen and if you see dark blue in the sky just get in a car or a house. You will be fine" Category:Videos